


Wanna be the one

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin meets a woman at a bar when he's a Padawan. She's in his head far longer than that one chance meeting though, and he vows to find her again. There's only one person who makes him feel so light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna be the one

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Shine" by Years & Years (one of my favorite bands). I hope you cubs enjoy this piece, and that it makes you all smile. I know it's shorter than usual, but I wasn't sure where to take this honestly, and I like how it is.

**I remember us alone**   
**Waiting for the light to go**   
**Don't you feel that hunger**   
**I've got, so many secrets to show**

Anakin sighs, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the stage in front of him. Obi-Wan had asked him to stay behind in the bar they had come to in order to find information. Or at least, that’s what Anakin _assumed_ was the case, as Obi-Wan had only told him to stay _there_ ; so here he sat, staring at the stage of dancing…women? He’s really not sure, and he honestly doesn’t much care. He’s just tired of sitting around and doing nothing.

The brush of a hand against his arm makes him turn, hand instinctively reaching for his saber, but pausing when he only finds a young woman beside him. She stares up at the stage also, but then her eyes slide to look at him, and she smiles kindly.

There’s something hidden behind it, but Anakin doesn’t really see the harm in talking with her. At some point, he’s gotten up from his seat, following her further back into the bar. The voice of Obi-Wan chastises him for giving in and going after a pretty face, but her hand against his shoves that voice far away, and he loses all cares for whatever might be of danger.  

 **Everything I can arrange**  
**Every part of me you change**  
 **Just hold me together**  
 **Tell me, you'll always want me to stay**

It’s been a few years since that day, but Anakin hasn’t forgotten about that woman. He still remembers how her fingers felt on his skin, how her lips tasted as she spoke something he thinks might have been prayers against his own, how she drove away all boredom. The memories pull back at his dreams, leaving him waking to a dark room and his own beating heart.

Obi-Wan had found him sometime after the whole ordeal, dazed and giggling as he talked about the woman he’d met. While his master was angry, he was just happy to know Anakin wasn’t harmed or missing anything. Clearly, this woman hadn’t wanted anything from the young Padawan outside of a good time, and he quickly bustles him out of the bar.

Anakin had spent a long period of time searching for her again, trying desperately to find her. If he could just get back to that bar, maybe then he could find her and it would all be okay again. Of course, due to his lifestyle, that option isn’t possible at the given time. He swears he’ll go back though, and when he finally gains leave for a period of time, he does exactly that.

In the same bar, he finds himself looking around for her, neck craning from side to side as he searches the faces. None are hers, and for the better part of an hour, he’s almost sure he must have imagined her as he downs another drink. The barely there touch of a hand on his arm makes his head snap toward her, seeing her smiling at him.

 **Wanna be the one you steal**  
**I wanna be the one you shield**  
 **I wanna be the one that your love, that your love can heal**

Anakin wakes to her curled into his side, head pressed to his chest as she sleeps quietly. It was different, this feeling of being with someone who meant so much to him. Obi-Wan and the Council preached against having attachments, but he could never imagine anything wrong coming from this sort of attachment. She made him feel lighter, and somehow kept his feet on the ground. It was like the Force was pulling him to her, not pushing him away.

Her eyes blink and then she’s stretching, smiling up at him and murmuring his name quietly. Anakin returns the favor, letting his nose brush against hers as he leans in to kiss her softly. Years of searching and waiting for her, and she had always been here. When he asks her to come back with him, she agrees, fingers lacing with his as he leads her back out to his ship.

 **It's shaking the sky and I'm following lightning**  
**I'll recover if you keep me alive**  
 **Don't leave me behind, can you see me, I'm shining**  
 **And it's you that I've been waiting to find**

 

 


End file.
